


Confession

by ASLOnePiece



Category: GOT7
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Choi Youngjae-centric, Explicit Language, Kinky, M/M, Oops, Protective Mark, Who doesnt, everyone adores youngjae, i already posted this on aff, jealous bambam, jjp lusting after youngjae, kind of, lonely jackson, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 11:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11012625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASLOnePiece/pseuds/ASLOnePiece
Summary: The Got7 members confess things that they've been keeping for a while, some confessions more...explicit than others.





	1. Jackson's Confession

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter is Jackson's confession.
> 
> Also, I've actually already posted this same story on Asian Fanfics, so don't attack me or anything and claim that I plagiarized. I just wanted to share my story around for anyone who might not use AFF, so please enjoy.

Tonight was the night when the seven friends decided to all hang out together in their shared dorm. I suppose you could consider this family bonding night. Tonight, it was decided that each member would tell a secret about themselves, their deepest ones to be preferred. It was all so that the friends could "get closer to each other," as Jackson had put it.

The members were seated in a circle in their living room. Jaebum and Jinyoung shared the love seat, while everyone else was seated on the long couch.

Jaebum: So... Any volunteers to go first?

Jackson's hand shot up and Jaebum nodded his head for him to go on.

Jackson: I get off on Youngjae's moans.

He said shamelessly, eyeing the said boy from the corner of his eye.

Bambam: Same.

Yugyeom: Same.

Jaebum: Same-- OW!

A not-so-gentle slap was aimed at the poor leader's arm, the loud sound satisfying Jinyoung, who had initiated the slap. He rubbed his throbbing arm and gave his boyfriend a look as if he had just offended his mom.

Jaebum: You know you do, too!

Jinyoung: I can't say I don't, but that won't prevent me from smacking you.

Jinyoung's arms were crossed, and he was facing away from Jaebum. Oh, he was definitely not getting any ass tonight.

Mark: ...

Mark: So, am I just supposed to pretend that my friends don't jack off to my boyfriend's moans or...?

Jackson: Hush, Markipoo. We all know you have a 10 minutes long video of Youngjae moaning your name, so leave us alone.

The statement caused the already blushing otter's face to turn redder than it already was. He had been quiet the whole time, since he honestly didn't know how to react in this situation.

Mark: How did you find out?!

Bambam: You make it sound like we don't live in the same dorm and can't hear you and the ridiculously loud audio during "Mark time."

Yugyeom: And you make it sound like we all don't eavesdrop just so we can hear the audio for ourselves.

By now, Youngjae's burning face couldn't handle anymore of the discussion, so he resorted to burying his face in Mark's arm. Jinyoung, who had been watching Youngjae, coughed to get everyone's attention.

Jinyoung: Before Youngjae passes out of embarrassment, let's move on to the next person.

The rest had agreed, and Youngjae sent Jinyoung a thankful smile.

Jinyoung: You're up, Bummie.

Yugyeom, Bambam, and Jackson made gagging noises at the nickname, but they immediately shut up when Jaebum gave them "the look."

Jaebum: Let's get this over with. 

He took a deep breath and avoided everyone's eyes. 

Jaebum: I...


	2. Jaebum's Confession

Jaebum: I have a daddy kink.

A silence followed Jaebum's words, and his mind was sent into a spiral of thoughts as to why no one was saying anything. Maybe they thought he was disgusting? No, that can't be it.

Yugyeom: Nice to know that you finally admit it.

Bambam: Yeah, but we're still going to be hearing Jinyoung's voice screaming "Daddy!" though. So there was really no real reason for telling us.

Jaebum: Well gee, Bam. I'm sorry for wanting to be open to my band mates about my kink.

While Jaebum glared at the second youngest member, Jinyoung took notice of how stiff their oldest member and Youngjae had gotten. How strange, he thought, an idea forming in his mind as to why they were acting weird now. 

Jackson: Since you're not interested in hearing about Jaebum hyung's kink, why don't you tell us about yours?

The question was meant for Bambam, but Yugyeom took it upon himself to answer instead.

Yugyeom: Mine isn't as kinky as Jaebum hyung's, but I like being called "oppa."

Jackson: HAHAHA! Is it cause you're too young to be called that by some of the Ahgases?

Yugyeom: ...

Yugyeom: Maybe.

Bambam: ANYWAYS! I have a thing for cross-dressing.

Bambam's expression showed just how proud he was about telling the members about his bedroom kink.

Jaebum: I can see that.

Bambam: Eww, hyung.

Yugyeom: What about Jinyoung hyung and Jackson hyung?

Jinyoung: Nothing really. I just love to tease.

Jinyoung and Jaebum shared a knowing look, making Bambam and Yugyeom turn in away just in case something more happened.

Bambam: Quick, hyung. Tell us about your kinks before JJ Project starts making out with each other.

Jackson: I don't have anything, actually. So long as my partner is happy, I'll be happy.

That's so sweet, someone had cooed, and Jackson smiled his cheeky smile. He was obviously satisfied with his members' reactions.

Bambam: Hey... Mark hyung, Youngjae hyung, why are you two so quiet?

Everyone's attention was brought to the two parents, who were doing their best to not look directly into anyone's eyes. 

Mark: O_O

Youngjae: O///O

Jackson: Ohhohoho. Perhaps Jaebum hyung and Jinyoung aren't the kinkiest couple here.

Mark: Jackson, no.

Bambam: Come on, hyung. If you don't want us setting up cameras in your room, then you should spill the beans.

Mark: Are you threatening me?

Bambam: I don't know. Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. All I know is that I'll have a new video to masturbate to.

Jackson: I am disgusted.

Jinyoung: I wouldn't mind knowing what my precious baby has for kinks. I might be able to use the info in the future.

Mark: Youngjae and I are in a relationship. And don't call him your baby; he's my baby.

Mark put a protective arm around Youngjae, pulling him closer to his body.

Bambam: Mark hyung might've said no, but why don't we ask Youngjae hyung?

Mark: Stop.

Youngjae: I wouldn't mind telling you guys...

The brunette shyly admitted. He was playing with his hands in his lap and kept his head down. The others were on the edge of their seats as they waited to finally hear what their innocent member might be into.

Mark: Take your time, Jae. Remember: you don't have to tell them.

After about a minute of him contemplating how to say what he wanted, Youngjae lifted his head and began to speak.

Youngjae: I-I like being spanked, while blindfolded...and tied up. 

He paused, then looked away again. Mark, and most likely the rest of the members, took notice of how Youngjae squirmed in his spot, his legs rubbing against each other in a feverish manner.

Youngjae: And I like being a "good boy" for Mark hyung.

Multiple curses could be heard in the room, Mark's low "fuck" being the loudest.

Jackson: I'll give you $50 to let me watch you fuck Youngjae.

Yugyeom: $100...

Bambam: For a sex tape.

Their words were all coming out in shaky breaths, their lust-filled eyes practically already undressing Youngjae in their minds. Jaebum and Jinyoung, however, had already latched lips and were now engaged in a full-on make out session.

Neither Mark nor Youngjae had heard any of their offers, for Mark was already carrying Youngjae to their room.

Mark: 20 minutes!

With that, the other five members were left with massive hard-ons, which they all left to their own private places to take care of


	3. Bambam's Confession

Once everyone's business had been taken care of, they all came back to their original spots to continue their confession time, some members looking more wrecked than others. It was decided that Bambam would go next.

Bambam: My favorite kind of kisses are dick kisses.

Jaebum: MOVING ON!

Bambam: Why?! You got to talk about your daddy kink, so why can't I talk about dick kisses?!!

A glaring contest commenced between the two, even though it was obvious who would win. Jinyoung rubbed his temples and wondered why they were acting like children.

Jinyoung: Fine. Let's just get this over with.

Bambam stuck his tongue out at Jaebum, earning him a "you're dead when I get my hands on you" look, but the younger just decided to relish in the moment of beating his hyung at something.

Jinyoung: Youngjae, cover your ears.

Youngjae: Huh? Why?

Jackson: Shh. Our otter needs to stay pure.

The brunette whispered, his hands already being placed over Youngjae's ears.

Yugyeom: But Youngjae hyung had the kinkiest kinks. How is he still pu--

Jinyoung: Shut up, maknae. My baby will forever be the purest child I have.

Youngjae: What did you say, hyung?

Jaebum: Just hurry and tell us, so we can change the subject.

Bambam: Finally. I've been dying to tell everyone about how good Yugyeom's lips feel whenever he gets on his knees and ***** me. And god, don't even get me started on when he **** or when he *****. So fucking sexy. And...

Youngjae: What's Bam saying? I can't hear because SOMEONE is covering my ears.

Jackson: I'm keeping you pure!

*A few more minutes of explicit content later*

Bambam: In conclusion, that boy can do wonders with his mouth.

Jaebum sighed in relief and signaled Jackson to stop covering Youngjae's ears. Once he was free, he took the chance to smack his hyung in the chest, the side that doesn't have his heart located there.

Youngjae: That's what you get for not letting me properly listen to Bambam.

Jackson: I told you; we had to keep your ears as pure as possible.

This is when the Thai boy jumped in.

Bambam: I still don't see why Youngjae hyung can't listen to my dick kisses story. I literally saw him giving Mark-hyung plenty of them last week.

A moment later, astonished gasps were coming out of Jinyoung and Jaebum and Jackson, their eyes glancing from Mark to their "pure" child.

Mark: Correction. We were giving each other kisses.

Next, unexplainable sounds cam out of the trio.

Bambam: See. Hyung isn't as pure as you think he is.

Jackson: Nope. Youngjae is an otter, and otters are not meant to be sinful creatures.

Yugyeom: Wait. How come no one cares if I'm pure or not?

Jinyoung: Because we all know for a fact that your ass is tainted as fuck.

Yugyeom: Point taken.

The clapping of Jaebum's hands caught everyone's attention, and he practically pleaded for the next person to confess, so that they could get this whole thing over and done with.

Jinyoung: I guess I'll go.


	4. Jinyoung's Confession

Jinyoung: I've always wanted to have a theeesome with Jaebum and Youngjae.

Jackson: That would be so hot.

Youngjae: Jackson hyung!! O///O

Jinyoung hooked one of his arms with Jaebum's, and he sent a playful wink towards the flustered male.

Jinyoung: What do you say, Jaebum? Shall we steal Youngjae for a night?

Mark: Um, I think not. As I've stated before, Youngjae and I are  _in a relationship _.__

__Bambam: Possessive much._ _

__Mark: Bambam, how would you feel if we took Yugyeom and had a threesome?_ _

__To the side, the maknae's cheeks began to burn up, for his impure mind was triggered by the image of a steamy night with his two hyungs. When he met Youngjae's curiousity-filled eyes, he averted his gaze and settled on looking at his own lover, who was looking as amused as ever._ _

__Bambam: I'd ask to join._ _

__Mark: What if we said "no?"_ _

__Bambam: I'd obviously respect your decision and record you guys instead._ _

__Jaebum: Who raised you to be such a pervert?_ _

__Bambam: Look in a mirror._ _

__Jackson: Oh shit!_ _

__While Jinyoung was doing his best to restrain Jaebum from pouncing on the Thai boy, the rest of the boys were busy laughing their asses off. But even though Bambam was looking smug, he knew that he probably wouldn't live to see tomorrow._ _

__Youngjae: Can we try it?_ _

__Came the sunshine's voice after some time of trying to calm their leader down. The others looked at him with confusion etched into their features._ _

__Mark: Try what?_ _

__Youngjae: You know... Together with you, me and Yugyeom..._ _

__Mark blinked once, then twice. He was having a little bit of trouble trying to process Youngjae's request._ _

__Mark: A threesome?_ _

__He asked again for clarification. When the other male nodded, Mark glanced at Yugyeom, whose cheeks were as red as ever. He had a mini debate in his head on how he should respong to his boyfriend. On one hand, Mark thought that having a threesome would be a great way to spice up their sex life, not that it wasn't spiced up enough. But on the other hand, Yugyeom was dating Bambam, so if they took him and had sex together, it would ultimately give the JJ Project couple justification for them to be able to take Youngjae as well, because if they steal Yugyeom, why wouldn't they be able to steal Youngjae?_ _

__From the other side of the couch, Mark could see the said couple staring at him, and he was certain that Jinyoung was thinking of the same thing that Mark was thinking, meaning he was ready to bring up his suggestion again._ _

__Mark: Nope._ _

__Yugyeom: What? What's wrong with me?_ _

__Mark: Nothing; I just don't like sharing my sunshine with others._ _

__He turned to Youngjae and gave him an apologetic look, and the latter smiled back at him as a way to say, "It's okay."_ _

__Jackson: Ugh, this talk about your sex lives are making me all depressed. Let's just move on already._ _

__Jinyoung. Yes, yes. I'm sure the last one is Youngjae, so take it away--_ _

__Yugyeom: Jinyoung hyung, you skipped me._ _

__Jinyoung: No, I did not._ _

__Yugyeom: Yes, you did. I didn't get to go yet._ _

__Jinyoung: I know._ _

__Yugyeom: So, you did skip me._ _

__Jinyoung: Who said you could have a turn?_ _

__The duo began to fight amongst themselves, causing the others to sigh._ _

__Jackson: They're like a cat and dog, always fighting and never getting along._ _

__Bambam: That's like you and Youngjae hyung._ _

__Jackson: Yeah, but we fight out of love. Jinyoung and Yugyeom just straight up hate each other._ _

__Everyone else: Accurate._ _


	5. Yugyeom's Confession

Once the other five were able to detach Jinyoung's hands from Yugyeom's throat, it was decided that Yugyeom would rightfully have his turn.

Yugyeom: I used to have a crush on Mark hyung. 

Jinyoung: We already knew that. 

The man had his arms crossed and was still glaring holes into Yugyeom.

Yugyeom: Eh?? Was I that obvious?

Jaebum: If you mean getting flustered whenever he came into the room or getting touchy or staring at him from time to time or getting excited whenever he asked you to cuddle or--

Yugyeom: I think that's enough!

The boy's cheeks were tinted a faint red hue, and he was desperately avoiding making any eye contact with Mark, just in case he happened to be a little weirded out by his confession.

Bambam: Kim Yugyeom, you better remember that you're mine now, and I'm yours.

Yugyeom: Duh. I love you.

He said with so much love evident in his eyes as he stared into Bambam's. The sight almost made Jinyoung "aww" at the scene. Almost.

It really was such a sweet moment. Notice how it's "was."

Bambam: I love me, too.

Bambam: And occasionally you.

Yugyeom just stared blankly at his boyfriend, unamused by his joke after he just blatantly expressed his deepest emotions.

Yugyeom: You know, I can probably convince Mark hyung and Youngjae hyung to let me into their relationship.

Bambam: OH MY GOD, I WAS JUST KIDDING! 

Yugyeom: I really admire the way Mark hyung always showers Youngjae hyung with affection. Maybe I can get it on that, too.

Bambam: BABE, NO! I LOVE YOU MORE THAN I LOVE MYSELF! 

Jackson was off to the side, his face already stuffed with popcorn as he watched the drama unfold.

Yugyeom, on the other hand, was enjoying himself. He loved teasing Bambam, who was usually the one doing the teasing. It felt great knowing that he had him in the palm of his hand this time.

Yugyeom: Oh, hey. Are these my feelings for Mark hyung resurfacing?

He further teased. In all honesty, he didn't have a single ounce of romantic feelings towards Mark anymore. All of it was meant only for Bambam.

Bambam: Mark hyung, you better stay away from my man.

Mark retracted his hands away from the bowl of popcorn in Jackson's lap and raised them up in defense.

Bambam: And you.

Out of no where, Bam grabbed the collar of Yugyeom's t-shirt and smashed their lips together in a rough, passionate kiss, one that left Yugyeom dazed and even more in love with the Thai boy when they disconnected.

Yugyeom: God, I love you.

Bambam: I love you, too.

This time, Bam said his words with just as much sincerity and emotion as Yugyeom had done just a few minutes before.

Jackson was already having a seizure as he fanboyed over the couple, and everyone just had to let him have his moment before they continued on.

Jaebum: Now that Jackson is done...whatever he was doing, we need to move on.

Jinyoung: I just realized that we skipped Mark hyung. 

Yugyeom: So you remember Mark hyung, but not me?

Jinyoung: Don't start with me.

Jackson: Oooh! Let's hear what kind of secrets Mark hyung has been keeping from us.

Mark shrugged his shoulders and cleared his throat.


	6. Mark's Confession

Mark: Do you guys remember that white drink that I said I spilled on the table?

Yugyeom: Oh! You mean that weird, salty and sweet drink? The one you said came from America, right?

Youngjae visibly stifened, his eyes widening in diameter.

Mark: Yeah...

He sideglanced his lover, who had resorted to clutching onto his hand for some sort of comfort. It was pretty understandable behavior, considering the secret that Mark was about to spill involved the both of them.

Jackson: We all tasted it. It was kinda weird, but at the same time really good?

He sounded unsure, as if he was confused about the taste himself. 

Youngjae: You all drank it?!

Youngjae was distressed and freaking out at this point when he learned that his friends drank this mysterious liquid.

Bambam: Obviously. There was some left in a small, fancy ass bottle, and it came from another country. It was probably expensive, so I had to taste it.

Yugyeom: Of course you did.

Bambam: What was that?

Yugyeom: Nothing, honey.

Bambam: That's what I thought.

Off to the side, Jinyoung was in his own little world as he thought hard about the taste of the drink.

Jinyoung: I feel like I've had something similar to it before, but I can't put my finger on when and where I remember drinking it.

Oh, did I mention that Youngjae is having a mental breakdown? 

Youngjae: Mark hyung, they're going to kill us if you tell them.

The boy wasn't exactly close to tears, but he was more at the stage where he was ready to jump out of the window. 

Jackson: Woah woah woah. Wait. Why? What did you do to it?

Mark: Don't worry. They love us too much to hurt us.

He said, completely ignoring Jackson.

Jackson: Oh my god! Please don't let it be an inorganic drink. 

Mark: It was _definitely_ organic.

Youngjae slapped his chest and began to frown at Mark, who was laughing at how cute Youngjae looked when he was angry.

Bambam: Alright, sickos. What was in the drink? 

Paranoia was striking the unknowing members, and they were already preparing their minds for the worst.

Jaebum: You know what? I don't even care anymore. So, go ahead and tell me that the mystery liquid was some weird shit, like flavored lube or something. I wouldn't be surprised after everything you two have already confessed tonight. 

Jaebum's nonchalant proclamation sent some relief to Youngjae's and Mark's minds about the whole thing, but there was definitely still an uneasy feeling in the pit of both of their stomachs.

Mark: Thank you, Jaebum. But before I tell you guys, I just want to say this right now. You guys can't get too mad, since you're the ones who drank something that wasn't yours.

Jinyoung: Fine. Fine. Just get on with it. 

Mark looked each one of them dead in the eye.

Mark: You guys drank my cum. 

All: . . .

The silence dragged on for what seemed like an hour. No one said anything. No one moved. They all just sat there, most likely contemplating how they were supposed to react. Mark and Youngjae held hands to try and calm their nerves, and they hung their heads as they waited for some kind of criticism. . . but it never came. 

Jinyoung: No wonder it tasted familiar!

Momma Jinyoung was the first to speak, snapping his fingers as he experienced his "Aha!" moment.

Jinyoung: Yours tastes almost exactly like Jaebum's, except his is a little more salty. 

Everyone else's muscles visibly relaxed, the tension in the air dissipitating as quick as it came.

Yugyeom: I don't know whether to be disgusted with Jinyoung hyung's shameless vulgarity or with myself for liking the taste.

Jackson: I'm just glad that what I drank was organic. I would've lost my shit if you told me that you gave me an inorganic drink.

Mark: You guys aren't mad?

Jackson: Nah man. I'm just curious as to how the hell you got your semen to taste as sweet as it was.

Sounds of agreement echoed, everyone else having the same exact question.

Mark: I don't know. Maybe I'm just blessed?

Bambam: Whatever it is, Youngjae hyung is lucky. I bet he never spits.

Youngjae shifted uncomfortably in his seat, his eyes avoiding everyone else. Why? Because Bambam was spitting facts.

Mark: If you guys think I taste good, you obviously haven't tasted Youngjae. He tastes so fucking amazing.

As he said that, his eyes were trained on Youngjae, who was clearly very turned on by Mark's praises. For a moment, the two were lost in their own little world. That is until Mark realized what he said and quickly added on to his words.

Mark: Not that I'm giving you consent to taste his cum!

That's right Jinyoung and Jaebum, Mark's looking at the two of you.

Jackson: Now that Jinyoung and Jaebum hyung were exposed for the thousandth time tonight for lusting after Mark's boyfriend, and Youngjae and Mark are practically eye fucking each other and have perceptible boners, there's still something that I want to know. Why was your love-making juice in a damn bottle?

All eyes were on the stars of the night once again as yet another questionable piece of information was brought up. 

Mark: That, my dear friends, is what you will find out with Youngjae's confession.

Yugyeom: Youngjae hyung's already confessed a lot today, and some of those confessions were pretty scandalous. What else could he possibly say? And what does it have to do with semen in a bottle?

Mark: Oh, you'd be surprised.


	7. Youngjae's Confession

Youngjae: I'm a cum slut.

Jinyoung: I'm sorry, what? I don't think I heard my not-so-pure-anymore-but-still-pure-to-me son right.

Youngjae took a deep breath, looked Jinyoung right in eye, and said,

Youngjae: I'm a slut for Mark hyung's cum.

Jaebum: As said before, I'm not even surprised anymore. I'm just...confused.

Mark: Fellow group members, allow me to tell you all of the story of how my baby's lust for my "milk" arose.

Yugyeom scrunched his cute lil nose in disgust.

Yugyeom: Please don't call it "milk." As an avid drinker of chocolate milk, I am greatly disturbed and don't want to have galaphobia.

Jinyoung: The fuck kind of nonsense are you spouting at your age?

Yugyeom: Galaphobia is a fear of milk.

Jinyoung: Is there a name for a fear of ugliness, cause that's what I'll have if I keep looking at you you.

Jinyoung was obviously taking yet another jab at his fated "enemy," but he didn't expect to get an answer. 

Yugyeom: Cacophobia...

A short pause came between them, before the older of the two let his savageness take over. 

Jinyoung: I think I already have it.

Before the two could start another fight, Bambam and Jaebum, who were both fed up with all the disputes between the duo in one sitting, each pulled their boyfriend away from the other and made them sit as far away from each other as possible. Then, they motioned for either Mark to continue with the story.

Mark: It was the first time Youngjae was giving me head-

Jaebum: Oh, for fuck's sake! Please, spare me the details.

Jaebum groaned, his hand going up to massage his forhead. 

Mark: It's a touching story, really, but I guess we've all heard enough graphic content for one night.

Jackson/Bambam: What? Nooo!

The two whined in sync. 

Jackson: I wanted to hear the juicy details.

Bambam nodded his head enthusiastically in agreement. 

Mark: Sorry, kiddies, but I don't think my boyfriend will be able to handle any more exposure.

He chuckled as he gazed at Youngae's overly flustered form. His cheeks were painted with a pretty pink color, which was nothing compared to his earlier crimson cheeks, but even so, still as endearing to Mark as ever.

Mark: Long story short, Youngjae's fondness grew over time and turned into a fetish, Taehyung gave us the brilliant idea of putting it in a bottle, and bam! A cum slut was born.

Yugyeom: Taehyung hyung? How did he get involved?

Youngjae, who hadn't uttered a word until now to save himself from embarrassment, sat up with an enthralling smile at the mention of Taehyung's name.

Youngjae: Mark hyung and I were invited for a double date with Taehyung and Jungkook. We went to Coex Aquarium and saw all kinds of different kinds of fish; they were so cool to look at!

There was a child-like excitement in Youngjae's beautiful brown orbs as he went a little off-track to talk a bit about some of the exotic fish that he saw, but it's not like the others minded. No, not when their sunshine looked to be having the time of his life telling everyone about his memories of the "cute little fishies."

Yugyeom: Wait! How come Jungkook didn't invite Bam and me?

Yugyeom exclaimed abruptly. He looked genuinely offended that he wasn't invited to the date.

Jackson: Maybe he doesn't like you anymore.

He joked.

Coconut head gasped.

Coconut he- Yugyeom: After we went bowling together?

He made a mental note to text Jungkook about it later.

Jinyoung (of course) rolled his eyes at Yugyeom's dramatic attitude, as if he wasn't an actual drama queen himself. Or perhaps that title rightfully belonged to Jackson, since Jinyoung was more of the God of Savagery.

Jinyoung: What happened next?

Youngjae: Well, Jungkook was carrying around this sports bottle the whole time, though I didn't really pay attention to it, since I thought it was filled with water or something. Halfway through the date, when we were grabbing some lunch, Taehyung asked Jungkook for the bottle, but the bottle slipped out of Taehyung's hands and spilled all over the table. When I went to help clean it up, I instantly knew what it was. They were really flustered about being found out, but one thing led to another, and we ended up openly talking about sharing the same interest. 

Jaebum: And that's when they suggested you guys try it out, too, right?

Youngjae: Yup. ^^

Jinyoung: I never expected Youngjae to have such an odd fetish, but I'm happy that you feel comfortable enough to tell us.

Youngjae smiled up at Jinyoung for his encouraging words and went over to hug him.

Jackson: Um, to be honest, if all cum tasted like Mark hyung's, I'd be a slut for cum, too.

Bambam: Let's be real, you're already a slut for anyone you find attractive.

While Jackson opened his moutht to protest, he proceeded to keep it shut when he heard a chorus of agreement from everyone else.

Jaebum: Since Youngjae was the last one, I guess we can officially end today's team bonding. 

Jaebum was the first one to get up, the others following suit a few seconds after. Some people stretched out their limbs, while some went to the kitchen for some late-night snacking. 

Jackson: Goodnight, everyone!

A chorus of "goodnight's" echoed throughtout their dorm as they all went in their own directions, each person with a new perspective of their fellow group mates that they haven't had before. These new views of each other is exactly why they had these days dedicated to bonding with one another. It wasn't just a way for them to get the dish on their sex lives or anything like that. It was also a way for them to better understand one another and grow closer as a group,

as best friends,

and as a _**family**_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for being patient with me and supporting this story! Sadly, it's come to an end, but all good things must come to an end. Thank you all again. ^^


End file.
